Question: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 8 & 2 \\ 9 & 7 & 5 \\ 4 & 1 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 9 & 4 \\ 8 & 7 & 1 \\ 2 & 5 & 5\end{array}\right]$